The Parachute
by Eva-un
Summary: First Fic Ever. Plz R&R! The story starts out at The Golden Saucer. This is also a Cloud and Aeris fic. So ya enjoy.


The Parachute Chaper 1 How Far We Go ((())) - - . A man was lying on bench with his arms crossed behing his head with eyes closed. "Does Barret really think were going to "Save the Planet"? What a joke. And Tifa backing him up. RedXIII could care less. He just wants to go home. And Aeris. Aeris is just caught up in all this cause of me. Its all my fault. She could've been home with her step mother or at the church. Why do I care? And this fucking tram better stop moving soon! This is all just some--" Cloud noticed the door open and Tifa came in and stood over him. . "Come on Cloud! Everyones waiting for you! They want to go look around! Except Barret... But come on Cloud lets go!" The Blonde opened his eyes and sat up. Not looking amused. "Well what do you guys need me for? To baby sit you or something?" The brunette hit him with a pillow and left the room. "What am I getting myself into? Sigh" He walked out the door and saw Tifa and RedXIII looking over the rail of the tram. Aeris was looking at the Golden Saucer leaning against the rail. Barret was talking to himself and cursing under his breath. . "Hey whos's going with who once we get there?" Tifa turned around petting RedXIII. Cloud shrugged and turned his back on everyone. "Well your in bad mood. As always!" Cloud turned around and saw Tifa giving him a smirk. "Ya well I don't mind. I'll go with anyone. Except Barret." The older man turned around and threw an apple at Clouds head and missed. "Holy fuck! What's your problem!?" Aeris took the last apple Barret had and threw it over the ledge into the Pitch Black Dessert. "Well Barret? Don't you want to go on any of the rides?" Barret crossed his arms and spat on the ground. "Come on I know you want to ride on the roller coasters!" "No I don't! Leave me alone flower hippie girl!! Your annoying me!!!" He ran started to run off when Cloud pushed him back. "What's your problem Cloud let me go!!!!!!!" The black man pushed Cloud into the wall and walked by him and spat on Clouds boot. Cloud got up and pushed him into the other other and made a dent. "Apologize ass hole!" Barret kicked Clouds shin and started to scream. "I'm not apologizing to no hippie girl! Who's annoying me when I'm tryin' Ta THINK! She should learn not ta get on my nerves!" "I got a perfect idea since both of you are in bad moods! Hahahahah!!!!" Tifa and Aeris started laughing evilly. . "Now Barret what did we say?" Tifa and Aeris put a pirate hat back on Barrets head. "I don't care what you hippies say! Let me go!!!!" Aeris put on a chocobo hat on Clouds head. "You looks so nice Cloud! This could be a new look!" The girl smiled and laughed and put Barrets hat back on and RedXIII put on a Moogle Hat and sat next to Barret. "Hey you guys can't complain! Except Red! He didn't do anything!" Tifa hit Cloud on the head with an empty water bottle she had. "Barret how in the hell did we get into this?" Cloud whispered as Tifa and Aeris fighted over the camera and Chocobo water bottle they got Cloud to win for them. "They DID this!" RedXIII looked at the girls who were now fighting about who takes a picture with the guys who were hitting on them. "I know they did this! But why? Is it cause we were fighting on the Golden Saucer Tram?" Barret threw his hat off at the girls who were fighting/flirting with 2 guys. "HEY THIS ISN'T SOME SHOW! GET LOST YOU GUYS!" Barret spat on the ground and looked at Tifa and Aeris. . "Those guys were just about to ask me for my number!!!!!! And this is what you do! 5 seconds from victory!?" Tifa flew her fists in the air and cursed under her breath and threw a random rock at Barrets head. "Little does she know we don't have a phone." Cloud whispered to Aeris as he took his hat off. The girl started to laugh at his comment and sat Tifa down on the bench to calm her down. . . "THIS CLOSE! THIS CLOSE!!!!!!!" Tifa Put her hands up and her thumb and pointing finger a little bit apart. Barret calmed down and laughed at how Tifa was reacting. "Hey Red? Can I get you over here real quick?" The wolf walked over towards Aeris and Tifa. "Yea?" He dodged Tifa's attacks and backed away a little. "Let Tifa pet you. Always makes her feel better! Hurry before she's kills someone." Red walked towards Tifa and she grabbed his fur as Red howled. "Tifa! Its Red! Don't kill him!" Tifa stopped and screamed as loud she could. "I'm so sorry!!!!! Stupid BARRET MADE ME DO THAT! SORRY!!!!!" She petted his fur and calmed down. "Thank you Cetra's! And god! Who evers listening! Ya no problem Tifa." The red wolf huffed as the girl petted him. Barret walked off to the Golden Cafea' across from the store they we at. Cloud sat on the bench and saw Aeris walk up and sat next to him. . . "What's wrong, Aeris?" Cloud scooted over and brushed back his hair. The girl looked at him and gave a smile. "I can't talk to you with out something being wrong? Never would've guessed." "I didn't mean to be rude. I'm just use to it. Well not being rude. I mean. Anyways. Need something? 


End file.
